Neon Genesis Campione
by reality deviant
Summary: What if, Bursting Through the Angel Leliel, Shinji found himself in a different Tokyo? What if it was one that already had Gods, and those who would Slay them? Ever wondered how Shinji would fare, as a Campione?
1. Genesis

"Excuse me, Minamoto-Sensei, but Kusanagi-kun needs to depart the class, there was a family emergency that can't wait, and his presence is necessary."

The teacher, Miss Minamoto, who was just lecturing about the classic 'The Tales of Ganji' sighed, and with a long suffering expression permitted him to leave the class.

The walk outside was uneventful, but as soon as they got out of hearing range, the boy addressed the girl in a serious tone.

"What happened Erica? Did something really happen to my family?"

"No, Godoh, you are needed in your capacity as a Campione. "

"Did another Heretic God appear?"

"N... well we aren't really sure, that's the problem. A car will be here soon, with a more updated version and debrief."

* * *

><p>And, indeed, a car, or more specifically a SUV was waiting for them outside the school, with unknown History Compilation Committee agents inside, one as a driver and another in the back, with a laptop.<p>

As soon as Godoh, Erica, entered, the he saw the other girls were inside already, waiting.

The vehicle started to drive just as he buckled his seat-belt, and the man with the laptop opened it, and showed a recording, while explaining.

"Just over five minutes ago a strange unidentified object appeared above Tokyo, " the video file showed a giant black and white striped ball, hanging in the sky, and a circular black shadow on the ground below it.

Any building, street or car that would have been in that shadow was unseen, as if swallowed by it. No visible terrain elevations or any objects were visible in that uniform all-consuming blackness.

"None of our readings even saw that object, but what could this be, except a Heretic god, I some strange form? We-"

His phone rang than.

He answered quickly, and upon hearing what was on the other side, his face paled drastically, and he swiftly ended the call with a hasty "We are on the wy", and after fiddling with the laptop, resented it to Godoh again, a different image showing this time.

"This is a live feed from the scene!"

Now the black shadow started trembling, as if it as a ground during an earthquake, rather than a substance sucking all it touched.

Soon, the striped orb, hanging in the sky, started cracking, and tears appeared on it, red substance, like blood, followed.

Within moments, tearing sounds were accompanied by a deafening roar, as an..arm burst from within, with a splash of red.

The arm started tearing at the ball, and soon more tears appeared, as well as a bizarre head, its maw open in a roar. The beast swiftly torn the ball apart, in a great shower of red, flooding the street in what looked like it's blood.

The circular shadow disappeared at once, as if it was never there, the buildings and cars in it looked unaffected, and it's only presence was the blood flooding the streets, and the giant, blood covered humanoid figure that torn through it, like a demented parody of a chick hatching from an egg, or some unholy, bloody birth of a Beast.

For a moment, Godoh thought he saw a flash of light in the vague shape of a cross, one that looked upside down, and he thought it to remind him, strangely, of the Biblical religion-didn't they have some great beast that would rise from the abyss or something?

* * *

><p>"Welcome, my new son! I know thee and the foe thee vanquished were not standard, but you fit into my cursed blessing well enough, and you, poor child, need a mother more than any other of those I adopted!<p>

I welcome thee, Ikari Shinji- my new son, and the Eight Campione!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: I wanted to do a Campione crossover fic hat didn't have a Shounen Protagonist as the inserted character for some time, and recently had the idea to cross it with NGE. i didn't see any fics crossing these two fandoms, and after several sittings to try and do it-this was the result.<strong>

**What do you think? **

**Please Review!**


	2. After The Act

**A report on the potential appearance of the Eight Campione, delivered to the Witenagemot, Greenwich Assembly, by the History Compilation Committee , two days after the incident in Tokyo.**

While it remains unconfirmed, recent development in Tokyo Incident led us believe that it was nothing less than the glimpse at a battle of a Heretic God and a newborn Godslayer.

The incident- namely the bizarre appearance of the zebra stripped giant floating ball, and the emergence of the humanoid figure that burst through it, in what appeared like a bloody birth (see video attached).

The 'blood' in question, from our analysis, was an amber-colored, oxygenated, translucent liquid, that apparently shares similar properties with the hypothetical "primordial ooze" from which life on Earth first evolved, and had divinity in it. No other physical remains of the 'Ball' remained, the torn striped coating seemed to disintegrate quickly after landing on the ground, and there was no hint of it containing anything besides the 'Blood' and the giant that spew from it.

When questioned, none of the individuals who were inside the shadow of the abovementioned 'Ball' remembered it, and some seemed to be confused as to their location, though all seemed to have fallen asleep at the time of its appearance, to only wake up after it's disappearance. There were no signs of harm, or any magical or effects on any of them, besides falling asleep, and waking up with short term amnesia in few of the cases, that resolved itself within hours.

The humanoid giant, after tearing through and roaring, stood unmoving after finishing its emergence from the ball, disappeared as if it was not even there. Analysis of its recorded image showed hints of armor plating of some sort.

The 7th Campione, who was on his way to investigate the incident, claimed to have sensed a Divine power nearby, most certainly a heretic god or a fellow Campione.

As he arrived to the scene of the incident, where the orb made its appearance, he confirmed sensing the Birth of a Campione at that location. A Spirit Vision performed by a Hime-Miko confirmed that a heretic god was slain at that location, and a mortal ascended.

Neither the orb, nor the giant were identified , but suspected to be the deity that was fought and killed. No witnesses were found to the battle itself.

As the location of most campione was known at the time of the incident, others suspected to remain within their territories, and no signs of any of them were found in japan,it is likely true.

In summation, it appears that an unidentified heretic god appeared in Tokyo, Japan, as either a giant floating Ball, or a humanoid giant bursting from it, and was defeated by a currently unknown person, who thus, via the divine ritual of Pandora, was reborn as a Campione.

It is unknown at the time what authorities were gained, but due to the sleep and temporary amnesia afflicted on the people that were in the shadow of the 'orb', and the lack of recollection of the battle itself, it is suspected that the heretic god was some obscure deity associated with memories, and granted its slayer authorities capable of effecting memories.

It is unknown how the new Campione react to sharing territory with another, nor why another has risen in Japan, so soon.

A further report will be filed when more information has been compiled.

**-End of Line-**

* * *

><p><em>'An unfamiliar ceiling.'<em>

That was the first thought that entered Shinji's mind, as he found himself waking up.

A cursory glance showed none of the medical personal that he recalled from earlier visits to NERV infirmary. In fact, it didn't look like NERV at all.

When he asked the strange nurse, she seemed confused at his terms, and told him that he was a victim of a gas leak, one of many, and that it was probably his mind, fabricating a tale to compensate over the memories it lost. He wasn't the only one, and as the others returned to normal within hours of awakening, he should too. Tokyo-3? Why what could have happened to the first one, and there never was a second!

They did ask about his name, as he had no identifying documents on his person, and they didn't find him in the system.

He gave them the only one he remembered- Ikari Shinji.

As the nurse left, muttering to himself so quietly that Shinji was surprised he overheard it, "poor boy", he wondered if the entire episode of what he remembered really was fiction, both dreading and hoping for it to be so.

_'And what of Misato? Rei, and Asuka? Of Touji and Kensuke?'_

* * *

><p>Author Notes: The report from the compilation Committee may be familiar, as I based it on similar reports to Witengamot in my favorite Campione crossover fics-' God Slaying Blade Works', and 'Crown of Dreams'.<p>

I hope the chapter ended up decent.


	3. Stirrings of Memory

Shinji spent the following hours in his hospital bed, in the recovery and observation wing he was transferred to, searching for the end to the temporary amnesia, for any clue of a memory to contradict the ones he had- about NERV, Angels and Misato, about all the things the nurses were so sure to be false.

were those really delusions, how much of it had a basis in reality, if such base even exist. Did it?

"Still nothing, Shinji-kun?", the young-looking man occupying the nearby bed, sharing the room and having shared his ailment of memory loss, until an day prior, asked.

"N-No, Ukitake-San, sorry." Shinji apologetically replied to the long haired, twenty something years old man.

somehow, the man just managed to be cheerful, polite and charismatic that the young boy just couldn't help but smile and feel a little bit better, more cheered, every time after talking with him.

_and he felt himself wanting to cry, when after a bloody coughing fit, as the man was rushed into emergency room, a nurse with a sad expression, quietly revealed that Ukitake-san had a particularly difficult case of chronic Tuberculosis._

_Shinji found himself filled with thought about the cheerful man, rather then his wrong memories until falling asleep that night._

"Oh, it seems that my old friend finally came to take me home. That or to charm all the nurses. Good to see you, Oh Stranger."

the man that approached Ukitake-san from the other side of his bed has a curly brown hair and a fuzzy look with a beard and moustache carefuly made to look carelessly half trimmed-granting him a roguish look. he wore a pink floral kimono over a tuxedo suit and tie.

"I Know that you remember me now, i checked with the pretty doctor lady!" he replies with a smile.

Ukitake-san laughs at his friend, "Only you, Shunsui, only you..."

They soon fal into friendly banter, and Shinji turned his gaze aside, not wanting to intrude.

feeling stirrings of envy towards the pair of friends, and their easy companionship. becoming an outsider to in -in what felt like habit.

Soon the two will leave, and he will remain, alone, again.

* * *

><p>They left and Shinji had nothing to do but stare at the ceiling. Again.<p>

Bored out of his mind, and unable to bear the inaction, he rose from his own bed, and seeing no medical personal in the room, peaked into the hallway outside. Seeing the area clear, he left to scout his surroundings.

The hospital looked familiar, reminding the boy of his many visits to the similar looking NERV facility...

_'Or, at least my memories of it...'_

It bugged him, that the memories he had contradicted what he was told by the other people around, yet everybody else he saw regained their real memories already, without any clashing with the reality around them.

As he walked the hallways, Shinji noticed a newspaper on an empty bench.

He opened it, and sitting on the bench, read about the gas leak in Tokyo. none of the events seemed to spark familiarity, none of the celebrities names appeared familiar. Even the Date seemed strange for some reason, as if the wrong year.

Shinji then felt a strange presence, as if something more then human. as he looked around, spooked, searching for the origin of the strange feeling, he pinpointed it to the strange person he saw-a suit and tie wearing man, with an unruly black hair and slight stubble.

_'Kaji-san.'_

The sight of him was very familiar, and caused a strange feeling of lose.

Also for some reason, Shinji's instincts were set off and on edge by that man.

The boy swiftly covered his face with the newspaper to avoid the man's attention, and decided that the best course of action would be to follow the man.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shinji's Authorities:<strong>

**Conductor of the Realms**-" _I stand between the Realms, the gate and the blockade. Through me passage is granted to essence and form."_

The ability of the 12th angel, Leliel, to phase through dimensions, and using a Dirac Sea, hide herself in an overlaying dimension, appearing as a shadow, and dragging Unit 01, as well as everything else that was in its, 'shadow form', into another dimension. According to legends, it is the angel of the night and dreams, standing between the physical realm, and all other realms, including the spiritual world, and an infinite number of alternate universes. The angel acts as a conductor of the energy from all of these different realms.

Through this authority, Shinji has a limited version of a private pocket dimension of his own, he can access through his Shadow. He can only send something (or someone) that is at least partly in his shadow. Any damage done from inside said dimension will reflect back at Shinji, in forms varying between paper cuts and outright bleeding wounds and may even turn fetal, if enough critical damage is done. Therefore it is unadvisable to use against even mortal enemies, and Campione and Heretic gods would have it easy critically wounding him by unleashing devastating attacks from the inside-not unlike how he killed Leliel. As it is his shadow, only a very small part of the natural defenses of a Campione affect him against attacks from inside the pocket dimension, and leaving him just slightly more resistant then mortals to magic done from there.

Due to the somewhat unstable nature of the pocket dimension, anything inside will start slowly to deteriorate, after more the five minutes, unless it has a special connection to Shinji, like a memento he cares about, or something (someone) significant to him. The degradation takes the form of highly accelerated aging and corrosion effects on nonliving object, and as a limited air supply and temperature that lowers all the way into absolute zero for living things.

Shinji may learn to channel certain types of energy through it and himself later as well, with considerable effort.

It also grants him the passive effect to sense dimensional travel and other anomalies nearby, like a Heretic God leaving their legend and invading the mortal, physical world, if the entry point is close enough.

**Hide in thy shadows of the night**- _"My form is hidden within the shadows outside of reach; I am the Shadow of Dream." _

Using its Dirac Sea, the 12th Angel hid itself in an overlaying dimension, appearing as a shadow, while her real shadow which took her form, was mistaken for her real form, and attacks passed harmlessly through it. Leliel is an obscure figure, and is said to be a spiritual field of energy, human souls tap after separating from their physical bodies, while they sleep.

Shinji can use this authority to hide within his shadow, just like the abovementioned Leliel, and attacks at his visible form will pass through, as if it is his shadow, while any hit on the visible shadow of said form will effect exactly as if his real body was hit. However, Shinji cannot physically touch the world around him while in that form, and will have to rely on Authorities and magics for attack.

**Dreamgiver**- _"I am the giver of Dreams, it is at my will that men walk through dreams."_

Leliel is an angel of dreams, with its Hebrew interpretation being **Lailah** or **Laylah** (Hebrew "night") and said to be the one granting people dreams.

Using this Authority, Shinji can mentally enter the dreams of others, and may even shape them. Those whose dreams he enters may remember, or forget the dream and him, and may be MADE to remember or forget the dream, through this authority.

Shinji can only do this to someone he knows, and saw, using the memory of the image that person, to focus on them. If the image is too different from their real form (was a disguise hiding a **very** different look, or changed greatly afterwards), the Authority will fail.

**Author Notes:** I tried to give Shinji authorities that were balanced and reflected the nature of Leliel both in the legends, and the NGE version that he fought. His first authority is NOT a 'touch my shadow and die' thing, and trapping enemies in it is too dangerous to shinji against all but unarmed mooks, and for now is nothing more than a glorified garage for Unit 01.

Hopefully Next chapter will come sooner-this one was delayed due to technical problems with my computer, and many times spent as an unsuccessful plot-bunny catcher afterwards.

Ukitake and Shunsui are Expies from Bleach of Gotei 13 Captains sharing their names.


	4. Conspiracy?

As the man departed the corridor, Shinji followed moments later. The boy did his best to follow the man, and soon both started walking at emptying, and soon later empty, hallways.

As they walked past the 'Employees only' sign, Shinji started worrying about the man he was following, the place both would reach, and the reason for his strange behavior-which he himself could only chalk to instinct.

He followed the man, all the while doing his best to walk soundlessly, between covers, so as to remain undetected.

Eventually he followed the Kaji-look-alike into an exit. A side door for employees.

As his quarry went outside, Shinji waited for the man to get far enough, before leaving as well, still clad in only his hospital gown.

The man into a side alley, and Shinji started worrying if he was discovered, and would be soon, confronted, probably violently. For some strange reason, it seemed less unnerving than it should have.

However, before the confused kid could ponder that thought, the target of his stalk went into the parking lot, and stopped there.

"Come out!" He called out. Shinji felt like his heart was about to burst out from the chest, due to the surprise callout, his brow starting to sweat. _'How long did he know I was following?'_ He ducked into his cover, hoping the man would think he imagined him, or something. Anything, to avoid the dreaded confrontation-he never liked confrontations anyway even on the best of times.

He felt like a second heart attack when the call was answered, and it was not by his own voice.

"As expected of ninja from the Committee and such a devoted personal agent of the Sayanomiya heir. I take it your investigation was fruitless so far?"

A strange man, wearing all black, asked, appearing as if from nowhere sitting on the front of a car. He made Shinji think of government agents, and what he was told by Kensuke (was he ever a friend with a Kensuke, or was the very fact of knowing as more than a passing acquaintance someone by that name false memory too?) referred to in America once as Men In Black, people that would appear to deal in with aliens and conspiracies and memory wipes…

And why did he suddenly think of a 'Mr. Anderson and Agent Smith?'

For some reason he had a vision: black clad agents, with side arms, taking hold of him, and taking him to an imprisonment. _'Was it my imagination? A memory?'_ Shinji shook his head, and paid utmost attention to the words said, like a thirsty man drinking drops of water in a dessert. Painfully eager for ANY clue as to his situation.

"Nothing so far, no one with unique condition, or anything that would stand out- be it physical or memory wise, from what I gathered from the hospital, yet. There were some close calls, but a personal inspection quickly turned a false alarm. It is possible that they will become obvious by not sharing the temporary memory loss of everybody else, or sharing a permanent version of it. I still think this is the place to find the target of our search, and it's only a matter of time, until we find that person."

"You better, Amakasu-san, after the humiliating failure of the immediate post-incident report, some start to doubt your competence so far. You better find that individual and deal with the loose end soon. I don't need to tell you of the potential consequences should you fail."

The stranger spoke in a tone that allowed no arguments, like a cold, bearded man ordering others into battle emotionlessly and giving commands of execution, before fading into nothingness, and disappearing completely.

Only at that point did Shinji realize that the strange feeling that caused him to notice the man he followed, this Amakasu-san, the other one invoked it too, and in a greater intensity.

Still, what he overheard hinted at a great secret, some conspiracy, and it did NOT sound like something he should stick around and see for himself-as he knew, from his talk with the nurses and doctors, that none of the other patients suffering from memory loss, had it last as long as he did, nor did any replace them with alternative memories as bizarre as the ones he had.

Shinji was convinced that he was the target of the search, and did not want to stick around and see if he was right, and how they planned to deal with a Shinji shaped loose end, when they find him.

_'I better leave! From what I was told, they found nothing on my person, beside clothes, and a SDAT music player. I shouldn't stay in the hospital where they can find me. There is no reason to return.'_

With those thoughts, Shinji saw the man that was called Amakasu enter the car and drive away, and after waiting a minute, to satisfy himself that neither he, nor the disappearing man will return, hurried to the alleys.

* * *

><p>"Grandpa! Shizuka! I'm Home!" Godoh exclaimed, having returned from yet another day at school. The Perverted Trio was suspiciously quiet as of late, and he concerned about their next harebrained attempt.<p>

"You are Late, Oni-chan!" His sister exclaimed in return, her face still showing displeasure, particularly at the sight of Erica following him inside, but surprisingly containing her words of condemnation.

The reason for it was revealed, as a mature looking, European woman, who looked no older than in her forties, thought maybe late ones, was seated near his Grandfather.

"So this is the grandson you were telling me about, Ichirou-kun? And none other than the young Blandelli girl. It is just like you were, in your youth. Hello Erica Dear, do you remember me? I used to do business with your uncle. How is good Paolo…"

Godoh turned a questioning glance at the girl that entered with him, and was surprised to see her unmoving. Worry bubbling in his heart, he asked politely, wondering why the older woman seemed familiar, as to her identity.

"Why isn't it obvious? Hopefully I am your new step-grandmother."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author Notes<strong>: Finally an update. Yes, Shinji got the wrong conclusion from the words of Amakasu, yes it was deliberate by the author. The true meaning should be obvious, but i will reveal it next chapter anyway, by showing the other side of the scene.

As for the Godoh scene- his grandpa was a ladies man in his youth, so its not unlikely for an old flame to visit him some years after the death of his wife- something i wanted to see in a campione fic, but hadn't yet. born of the idea 'what if The Witch of Sardinia were to visit the now widowed man who stole her heart all those years ago...


	5. The Newcomer

**Author Notes:**First I would like to answer to a review from someone called "Random Reviewer", whom I could not answer directly through a PM, who called the authorities I gave to Shinji weaksauce, with only 'hide in shadow' remotely useful, and even then, a mere gimmick:

When I was making the authorities- I was trying to primarily make ones that would fit both Leliel the 12th angel of NGE, and its myth, that will reflect both aspects.

Secondly, all of them are somewhat general, and will develop more in the future, as well as work in synergy with other authorities, especially with one from his next slain god (Who WILL give some cool battle authorities).

**Cunductor of the Realms**, is separate from the nether realm and so even other gods and Campione will have great difficulty accessing, unless they have authorities than effect other dimensions (nether world effects are not the same and may not be enough-its case specific).

Also, while it is of limited reach, those inside, unless mystically inclined, will require either gunfire or explosives, or empowered artifacts to harm him (in other words, magic items or HEAVY CALIBRE bullets/explosives), and will certainly, unavoidably die, unless Shinji wills otherwise. Certain types of magic entities and even divine beasts are equally vulnerable, due to lack of suitable attack abilities. While vulnerable to magic and energy attacks, physical force users have to be ridiculously powerful, like Luo Hao or Godoh's Boar to have a good chance of escape.

This is mainly anti non-magic-mortals in its direct offensive capability, but has some very interesting utility- namely it can conduct energy.

The **Hide in Shadows** requires direct contact with the shadow itself for damage. Physical attacks will hit air, unless hitting directly at the shadow cast on the floor. AOE explosion will hurt if the surface the shadow is cast on is within the blast radius, but shockwaves, be they from a physical attack not directly on said shadow covered surface, earthquake, or other form of indirect effect on the surface the shadow is cast on will have no effect.

For example, even Luo Hao's punch or Salvadori Doni's sword will only hit if it touches the ground where the shadow is cast, the Boar will have to stomp on said shadowed ground to have any effect on Shinji in that state. This is a gimmick, but it allows to no-sell physical attacks relatively well, and Shinji WILL be learning magic, as well as gain new useful authorities so he will have attack avenues in that state as well. Just be a bit patient.

The **Dreamgiver **is similar somewhat to an Authority of Kirito in Crown of Dreams, but is not limited by distance- he can not only enter their dreams, but shape them to his will- from a wish fulfillment, to a long study session (maybe with someone teaching him things about supernatural, or him teaching someone), to a full-blown nightmare where the sleeper gets to dream that he is pierced by a sword with RL 100% pain, ( just like Itachi gave to Kakashi with his Tsukiyumi in the Naruto manga).

And giving people nightmares with frequency and content of your choice is somewhat of a gimmick too, but can be very useful in certain situations.

I want to point out that while seemingly weak, these powers can have cool uses. I plan to have Shinji 'munchkin' his authorities a bit. Controlling bugs seems a weak gimmick when others have invulnerability+flight, timefreeze and infinite Hulk like growth and regeneration.

And lastly, Unit 01 will be his strongest offensive power- without an S2 organ, he will get to magically replace its internal battery with a more efficient, and more easily rechargeable version. I think an Eva with an AT field and a progressive knife is a more then a match to a heretic god, even without major offensive authority, don't you?

This chapter contains a potentially triggering scene, so i worn you.

Please review.

* * *

><p>"Have a nice nap there, buddy." A black man murmured with a Jamaican accent towards the other occupant of the room.<p>

Across from him, on the bad, a naked man slept, with just as dressed woman hugging him close.

"Well, I led you on quite the chase, so it's only fitting that the story will end with the hero getting the girl. I even left you quite the tale for your friends or superiors.

Now, let's see just what news you carry, about Pandora's new kid.

I swear, if the woman wanted so many kids so much, she should have told me, I would have been happy to help."

With these words, he took to the sleeping man's belongings, rummaging until he found the documents.

After carefully reading them, he frowned, and left the building.

On the street he signaled for a taxi, and hopped in.

"Where to?"

"JFK airport my man!" he cheerfully replied. "And stop by the bookstore, I wanna get me some reading before the long flight. I hear Clark Ashton Smith writes interesting tales, and I just have to try that book of Neil Gaiman fellow it sounds like the best thing eva."

At the bookstore, made some purchases, that 'Seven Geases' story got his attention and he almost read it all inside the store, only stopped by the lady clerk and her displeased glare.

"Will you be buying?"

"Yeah. Those and this one."

At the sight of the last book, the man giggled a bit.

"Something the matter?"

"No, just some inside joke. Hey, you got any good Samurai stories? I know plenty of stories, but nothing about these fellas, aside from their love of raw fish and pointy things." He spoke with a smile and endearing charm, his eyes glowing in mischief and secrets.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, though both the taxi driver and bookshop clerk would have unforgettable events happen to them later that day. But that's 'nother story.

At the airport he was looked at a very strangely, top hat and spider patterned tie and all.

"I'd like to buy a ticket to the next flight to japan, please."

* * *

><p>Sayanomiya Kaoru was not having a good day. At all.<p>

They were now hosting not one Devil king in japan, but two! The mysterious Eight Campione has yet to reveal himself, but two campione sharing territory was unprecedented. It was feared that it was only a matter of time until the two kings will confront each other over sovereignty of this territory, and fights between Campione, especially with King Kusanagi involved, would surely have much collateral destruction.

The fact that they knew nothing about the Eight only added to the nervous atmosphere, particularly in light of potential memory effecting authorites.

Already they had some incidents of infighting among their field agents, due to people seemingly acting out of character, and confronted harshly, suspected of being influenced by their new would be king.

The constant calling of the elders, dissatisfied with her failure of progress regarding the new godslayer among them, constantly checking on her and many field operatives and voicing their displeasure only made things worse.

She would have paid a large bounty for any information on the illusive new monarch, but she didn't know anything about the person, not even their gender.

_'Though if it is a younger girl, new to her power, I just might be able to put halt to the irritating demands to work on granting my clan an heir. Yuri got the ear of King Godoh…'_

* * *

><p>Shinji walked in the alleys, keeping away from the car roads and primary streets, hoping that nobody will see him, the occasional breeze making his current attire, a hospital gown and nothing else, unforgettable.<p>

"Well well, what have we here… looks like somebody is in quite the pickle."

Shinji found himself surrounded by kids, most looking his age, and some a year or two older. From the jeans and leather they wore, as well as piercings and tattoos, those were delinquents. He felt his heart pound faster, in fear and…anticipation?

Suddenly the biggest one, a two heads taller than him at least sixteen by his look and with orange colored hair and a piercing in his right ear, as well as 'Shinigami' tattooed on his the inside of his wrist, drew a switchblade, and pointing it at the cowering Shinji, leered.

"Well normally I would as ya to pay the tax for walkin here, but you don't look like you got any room for pockets or wallet on you. So you'd have ta be creative with your payment. How 'bout you get on your knees and help me and the boys with some stress? You look girly enough in that dress."

"Maybe he's from an asylum, big brother? My ma always told me ta never stick it in crazy."

"He don't look too dangerous, sides, he's smaller than you."

"Yeah, you too scared, hiroshi?" the others jeered.

At those statements, Shinji felt his heart sink, this was all the things he was hoping to avoid during his run in the back alleys. This was worse than Asuka at her worst, than misato's drunken teasing and that first day with her and Penpen.

And in a completely different way. He knew that he would have to try and fight them, he couldn't allow this final violation they intended upon him without struggling, after the Angels and everything.

And with steely resolve that he was backed into a corner and had to fight, came a surprising certainty. A confidence and even eagerness that startled him.

With a nod to himself he acted, while the enemies surrounding him continued their suggestive remarks about his method of paying them.

His body moved on its own, as if knowing battle, much more efficiently, better than during his fights with the angels in those strange memories.

He moved too fast, with grace and speed he never had before, pushing the switchblade holding arm aside, and punching its holder in the face with the other hand.

The man dropped instantly.

Both he and the goons around him looked at the knocked out punk, and it was unknown just who was more surprised.

The other delinquents, however, regained their senses quickly, and drawing various weaponry: knifes and switchblades, knuckles and bats, charged at him.

* * *

><p>When 'Big Brother' returned to consciousness, he found the rest of his boys scattered around, unconscious or moaning on the ground, clutching at bruises, with the wimpy looking almost naked kid not having a mark on him, and not even breathing hard. A passing breeze revealed solid, corded muscles, and there was something … unnatural in the gaze of the little boy.<p>

"I need your clothes, your knife and your money." The little brat told him in a strangely commanding voice.


End file.
